


【蕉橙】夏日梦境

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 未成年如何吃到隔壁大哥哥
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【蕉橙】夏日梦境

夏天的雨夜空气潮湿而闷热，花洒里的热水哗哗地喷洒出来，汩汩流入下水道，掩盖了一些声音。  
短暂的冲掉皮肤上黏腻的感觉，又会起了薄汗，心里的烦躁洗不干净。  
驱纹戒斗从卫生间里出来经过客厅的时候看了一眼钟，凌晨三点。那个蜷缩在沙发上的背影缓缓起伏，像夜里寂静的海水，轻轻冲上沙滩，又悄然退却，悠长均匀地呼吸着。  
……蒙上水汽的镜子里模糊映出少年的模样，他独自注视着镜子……暧昧的呻吟……带着哭腔的喊声……腿间温热的触感……仿若真实一般在脑内回响。  
他回了房间。  
自从他们做过，戒斗就鲜少肯在葛叶晶在家的时候跟葛叶紘汰住一个房间了。

第二天早上起来，戒斗起来下楼洗漱完，坐在桌边往面包上抹果酱，非常平静地听着客厅里传来手机闹铃一次又一次响到停，到第四次的时候终于被按停了。  
他听到了社会人的惨叫。  
一阵鸡飞狗跳，地板被踩得咚咚咚响，脚步声消失在客厅另一头的卫生间，过了一会儿又咚咚咚地响起来。  
“戒斗你怎么不叫我啊？”紘汰抱怨着。  
少年咬面包的动作顿了顿，他抬眼看向紘汰。黑发青年的衬衣领子还折在里面没有翻出来，头发沾着水有两撮翘着，半眯着眼睛还有点蒙，脸颊鼻尖都是粉色，显然睡得太沉了。  
明明已经走上社会两年，还这副冒冒失失的样子。戒斗无语，眼神已经死了，明明白白写着：你让我叫你？“要七点半了。”他看了一眼腕表，语气平静地道出事实。  
“……咦啊啊啊啊啊！要迟到了！”紘汰惨叫，他抓起一片面包塞进嘴里，叼着冲了出去，抓下刚刚搭在椅子上的棒球外套，一边穿一边拔腿就跑。  
戒斗喝牛奶，仰起头，喉结滚动。

戒斗和葛叶姐弟做了十年邻居。他父母早逝，又没有亲戚情愿接手这个早熟又不亲人的孩子，反倒是邻居关心起他。葛叶晶很在意戒斗，总是多加照顾，也叮嘱紘汰要关照这个孩子。驱纹戒斗油盐不进，但是天底下是没有人能对付得了傻子的。  
紘汰比他大三岁，还记得戒斗小时候的样子——很可爱的，白白软软脸圆圆的——他比比划划地说，脸上有点怀念。忘了戒斗那个时候开始就没肯喊过他哥哥。  
如今少年身姿挺拔，相貌英俊，脸颊脱出男人的棱角，个头已经和他一般高了。  
两个人读了同一所中学，驱纹戒斗无父无母无法无天，唯一和他有瓜葛的葛叶纮汰被认作是他的哥哥，但也管不了他——毕竟戒斗还能不听课答上老师的问题，纮汰却只会在课上第八百次睡着。  
某天他又一次因为“顶撞老师”被拎出课堂赶去办公室，他却在路过窗口时看到趴在过道临窗桌上写检讨的葛叶纮汰，明明都念高二了，还像个小孩子一样，愁眉苦脸，托腮叼着笔沉思，笔尖上下晃动。纮汰的字很不好看，写错了还会涂成丑丑的黑饼。戒斗站在窗外看了一会儿，敲了敲玻璃。纮汰吓了一跳，原子笔吧嗒掉在了桌上。  
字写错了。  
玻璃后头那人一副快翻白眼的样子。  
欸……哎？！纮汰哗啦啦啦翻着手里的稿纸，双手举起来对着窗外一脸惊恐：哪里错了啊！  
对方一脸臭屁又冷漠：我为什么要教你？  
纮汰眉毛耷拉下来，像可怜的狗狗。  
就在这时走廊里传来一声怒喝：“驱纹戒斗！我叫你进去你站在外面干什么！”  
结局就是两个人被抓起来一起训了一顿，到最后完全是老师在向纮汰历数戒斗的罪状：上课不听，顶撞老师，旷课早退，聚众斗殴……纮汰像拨浪鼓一样鞠躬道歉，反而让一肚子气的班主任越骂越凶。  
少年蹙起眉峰，挂着一张数九寒天冷若冰霜的脸，最后用一句话终结了老师冗长的叱责：“他跟我没关系。”  
那一瞬间他捕捉到了纮汰脸上细微的受伤，但他不为所动。  
葛叶纮汰不可能也不会是他的哥哥。这件事他同样一次次告知了身边所有的人。当然，如果纮汰能有点自觉会更好，但他已经不指望这件事了。

晚上葛叶晶加班，纮汰照常喊了戒斗过来吃晚饭。戒斗写完作业到了晚上接近十一点，纮汰洗过澡抱着靠垫躺在床上用手机看电影看到睡着，后来是被床铺陷下去的动静弄醒的。  
“唔……嗯……”他微微抬起沉重的眼皮，喉咙里的声音黏糊糊。他好半天才想起自己应该去楼下睡，却被人从背后搂住了腰。有点凉意的手指从睡衣松紧带裤腰伸了进去，在他腰上不轻不重地拧了一把，纮汰软软地哼了一声。。  
睡裤轻松地被褪了下去，性器被隔着内裤拨弄。纮汰在梦境和现实中漂浮，嗅到某个熟悉的味道……他不记得是哪天了，他路过操场，看到戒斗他们班和另一伙人打篮球，他不由自主地停了下来，直到看到戒斗投进那个关键的球，情不自禁跳起来鼓掌。  
Zack搭着戒斗的肩膀，拍了拍，指向他，口型是“你哥哥来了”。戒斗却又一次语气冷漠地说“他跟我没关系”。  
突然就走近了，就像一股电流窜上后背，他瞪大了双眼：少年身上的运动裤和背心都被浸湿，勾勒出宽阔的腰背，发梢湿哒哒地流下汗水，眼睛紧紧地盯着他。  
“戒斗……戒斗……”纮汰突然含糊地喊起那个名字，他有点怕了，挣扎起来……他意识模糊中隐约觉得自己做了不对的事。但他在睡梦中手脚都没了力气，一下被人牢牢束缚住了。  
“她回来了。”戒斗对着他耳朵里说，语气很淡。他不容分说地挤进了纮汰的腿间：“夹紧。”  
……姐姐回来了。这一事实几乎让纮汰清醒过来，他把脸埋进枕头，拼命掩盖住细碎的呜咽。他的性器被握在戒斗手里，两腿嫩肉间有又硬又烫的东西进出，时不时磨过后穴。  
那天他们在放学后的空教室里做了，纮汰躺在戒斗睡过的床上，梦见了那天的事，他被压在课桌上，发出了酣畅的喘息，那是一个云彩一样软绵绵轻飘飘的梦境。


End file.
